


Dismissed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-06
Updated: 2001-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After the train incident.  Enough said?





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Dismissed

## Dismissed

by Kat

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: Not mine!!! Alliance owns them, as you all know. Please do not post this poem anywhere without my written permission. 

Author's Notes: All feedback very gratefully received. This poem is dedicated to Due Sue and everyone at Fraserfriends. 

Story Notes: Vague ATQH spoilers

* * *

**DISMISSED**

Release: that all our rules would not allow And world was frozen, falling out of view And time was fire, alive with only now  
And air that melted into me and you. 

Then, red on piercing white, a leave request? To you, red stands for duty, honour, pride To me, a life of exile, emptiness  
With what I need, and what I still denied. 

Come dreams, I want to float in reverie Escape the daylight's ghosts of guilt and shame You're etched in every midnight memory  
My voice through silent miles calls out your name. 

No happy ever after: since we kissed  
I feel that I'm the one who's been....  
Dismissed. 

* * *

End


End file.
